


Be My Forever

by harrysbraid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (i think), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, THEYRE GOING TO PROM, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WHICH MEANS HAPPINESS AND, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson oneshot, oh look a cheesy title for a cheesy fic, oh the joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbraid/pseuds/harrysbraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A sinking feeling rests upon Harry’s chest, not sure if this is a sign of giving up on asking Louis. but then Harry thinks of the possibilities if Louis </em>did<em> go.</em></p>
<p>  <em>The dimming lights set upon Louis’ golden skin, holding Louis’ warm hand in his, grasping Louis’ waist with the other. Just Louis Louis Louis. That’s all Harry ever wanted. Well, he already has Louis. As a friend. As a mate. Platonic hugs and all that but Harry hopes even if Louis changes his mind about prom, even if Louis decides to go, Harry hopes that'll not only be the night of dancing but also a night where he get to hold Louis’ hand without questioning whether or not he felt the same way.</em> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Or the fic where Louis thinks prom is stupid and Harry tries to convince him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i promise the fic is better(maybe not idk) than it sounds in the summary. 
> 
> sidenote: title inspired by the song "be my forever" sung by christina perri ft. ed sheeran(if you havent heard the song listen to it right now)
> 
> another sidenote: please excuse any grammatical errors that you may come across. hope you enjoy!! <333

The banner in the hallway blocks Harry’s view of the lunch menu. He stands on his tiptoes and cranes his neck, trying to see if they have anything decent for today.

“Harry, I know you are the height of a giraffe and you're using it to your advantage, but I am begging please stop. I can barely see especially with your curly hair.” Louis says jokingly. He places both hands on Harry's shoulders and Louis tries his best to push Harry down. Harry’s heart thumps harder against his chest, butterflies never leaving his stomach.

“But Louuuuu,” Harry whines. “I can't see either.”

“That stupid banner I swear. Nobody wants to go to prom.” Louis rolls his eyes. “Well except for the girls.” Louis glances at a group of girls in pounds of makeup and heavy jewelry on their wrists and fingers. The girls giggle and point at the banner that says _GO BUY YOUR TICKETS NOW FOR PROM. THEME: THE YULE BALL_. Louis snorts at the caption and Harry blushes without meaning to.

“I don’t see what’s so wrong if I’m being honest. I mean, prom may sound boring but maybe if you actually go, it’d be fun…” Harry trails off, seeing how Louis isn’t paying much attention to the prom talk.

Harry turns  to Niall, Zayn, and Liam, giving them a sour look. They give him sympathetic looks back, shrugging sadly as well. Harry faces forward again, a sense of dread and disappointment weighing down on his shoulders. Harry has been trying to convince Louis to go to prom without actually telling Louis he wants to go to prom. And mostly Harry just wants to go to prom with Louis rather than without him. Harry thinks prom is a sick idea; Louis thinks it’s lame. Harry wants to go out and hang out with all the other twelfth graders and his mates; Louis would rather sit on the couch and watch reruns of _Breaking Bad_. Harry wants to hold Louis’ hand and dance with Louis and eat better but just as bad cafeteria food with Louis and Louis….well Harry doesn't know if Louis wants to do those things with him.

Harry sees the next few events in slow motion: the banner falls off, girls and a few boys scream and yell and run away, as if the fall of plastic is some sort of monster chasing after them. The lunch ladies raise their voices and the lapels in their hands, trying to catch the students’ attention, trying to calm down the rising ruckus but all they're doing is causing more trouble. The banner touches the ground along with Harry’s boots. A sinking feeling rests upon Harry’s chest, not sure if this is a sign of giving up on asking Louis. but then Harry thinks of the possibilities if Louis _did_ go.

The dimming lights set upon Louis’ golden skin, holding Louis’ warm hand in his, grasping Louis’ waist with the other. Just Louis Louis Louis. That’s all Harry ever wanted. Well, he already has Louis. As a _friend_. As a mate. Platonic cuddles and all that but Harry hopes even if Louis changes his mind about prom, even if Louis decides to go, Harry hopes that'll not only be the night of dancing but also a night where he get to hold Louis’ hand without questioning whether or not he felt the same way.

***

That night after dinner, Harry makes a four-way call with Liam, Niall, and Zayn.

“Guys what do I do?” Harry whines through the speaker.

“Well obviously you're going to have to ask him yourself.” Niall says.

“And how do i do that? Just go up to him and ask him?”

“Yes,” the three boys say in unison.

Harry throws his unoccupied hand in the air. “You guys make it seem so easy.”

“Well I asked Sophia and she was fine with it.” Liam says.

Harry can practically see Zayn nodding when he says,”Yeah. I asked Perrie and she said yes as well.”

Harry rubs his forehead. He’s probably growing frown lines as he continues the conversation. “Well that’s because they're your girlfriends. You’re required to do that.”

“I asked Barbara and it turned out ok.” Niall adds.

Harry groans. “Thanks for the help Niall. I feel so much better about my situation. Especially since prom is only a week away.”

Niall tries to comfort Harry. “Ah c’mon lad, cheer up. That means one more week of buying tickets, renting a tux, buying a bouquet of flowers-”

“I don't think you're helping out at all, Niall.” Liam says.

“ _And_ you'll get to ask Louis out to prom with the help of your three best mates.” Niall continues as if he wasn't interrupted.

Harry sighs frustratedly. He wanted to ask Louis out for a long time, practically since the first time he laid eyes on the boy. He’s played out many scenarios but they all felt wrong. And prom seems just like the reason to do it..

“Harry, it’s not like you're asking for his hand in marriage.” Zayn says.

Harry eyes bulge out of his sockets. He hasn’t even thought about marriage. Not at all. Not yet.

“Harry,” Liam says in a soft tone. Harry automatically sits up, knowing that whatever Liam is about to say would be sentimental and helpful. “I know you might not see it, but we do. Louis _likes_ you. In fact, he _like-likes_ you. A lot. And he wouldn't reject an offer at prom if the invitation came from you.”

“Wow. Ok yeah. I’ll definitely do that. Thanks Liam.”

“No problem, Harry.”

“What? No thank you for Niall?” Niall asks bewildered.

“Niall you were no help, but thanks for trying anyways.” Harry says. “Wait but you guys really think he likes me? More-than-a-friend kind? Or are you guys just sympathetic?”

The groans from the three boys sends vibrations through Harry’s eardrums. “Seriously! Guys you can't just leave me hanging here. This is important. I might actually die of suspense if you guys won't tell me.”

The groans quickly turn to laughter, like the moon being replaced with the sun, the rays of sunshine peeking over the mountains. “He has no idea, does he.” Niall says between breaths of laughter.

“Nope. Nothing at all. I can see why girls call us boys dense.” Liam adds.

Harry waves his hand in the air, though no one is in the room to see. “Hello. guys. I’m right here.”

“Sorry Harry.” Niall says in a light voice.

Harry pouts. “Going back to the serious and more important topic, you guys are sure he likes me?”

Zayn scoffs. “Love is more like it.”

That’s it. That’s all Harry can let in. Anything else the boys are saying has to wait because what if the boys are right? What if Louis liked Harry all this time? What if Louis even _loves_ Harry? And what if everything he ever dreamed or even imagined would start with a simple question: Will you go to prom with me?

“Guys I’m going to have to call you back. I have a boy to take to prom.” Harry says, dimple deepening in his cheek.

The boys hoop and holler. “Yeah! You go get him tiger!” “Don't faint while you're at it!” “Yaaaaaaay good luck, mate!”

Harry hangs up the phone after they all calmed down. He places his phone on the drawer next to his bed and he walks down the hallway and into his mum’s room.

“Hey, Harry.” Anne says once she’s seen Harry peeking into her room with his big, curly hair. “Is something wrong?”

Harry shakes his head and is sure his eyes are twinkling like the lights above. “It’s just...the boys think Louis has feelings for me and I don't know….I sort’ve believe it and I guess I finally have the courage to ask him out.”

Anne gives Harry a quick hug and a bright smile. “That’s great honey! He’ll say yes. I know it.”

Harry’s heart flutters. But he still doesn't understand, he still doesn't see it. How can Louis have feelings for Harry? _Louis_ having _feelings_ for _Harry_? Harry’s smile disappears and he plays with a loose thread of a blanket that covers Anne’s legs. Anne, sensing something wrong, places her hand on Harry’s shoulder and gives a tiny squeeze. “Honey what’s wrong? Isn’t this great?”

Harry shrugs. “I guess. I mean, asking him, finally gathering the courage is awesome! But what if he says no? Zayn, Liam, and Niall are so sure that he’ll say yes and are so sure that Louis likes me back but I’m not sure. How can you be sure about something like this?”

“Well, it all depends. Sometimes you're so lost in your thoughts and your own world that you don't see how other people see it. Sometimes you don't catch the way they see you.” Anne gives Harry a kiss on the cheek. “And if you don't believe your friends, believe your mother. I’m only going to say this once so listen.” Harry frowns and looks in Anne’s eyes. Her wide eyes, so honest, earnest, and trustworthy and so certain. Harry wonders how lucky he is to have a mum like her. “I see it with my own eyes. Louis likes you, Harry. In a world with unrequited love and fake feelings, it’s so rare to see someone love you back, love you for who you are. And you don't want to let that go.”

Harry doesn't know how to react like a normal person. He wants to scream to the heavens in happiness. He wants to stand on a table and dance and holler and sing. He wants to run around fields of grass and let the cold wind rush on his face. He wants to run to Louis and confess everything he has held back for most of his life. But mostly he wants to crawl into a hole and die because after all this time, after all these years, how long had Louis feel this way towards Harry? All this time, Louis felt this way about Harry and they could’ve been together.

All of the emotions comes in a rush and Harry is so overwhelmed. Harry groans and leans his head onto his mother’s shoulder.

“Oh Harold, what is it now?” Anne asks, her hand cradling her son’s curly head.

Harry grumbles. “He likes me and I didn’t know.”

Anne bursts out laughing and Harry sits up, bewildered and confused. “Are you laughing at me because I’m an idiot?”

Anne nods. “Well that’s part of the reason.” She calms down enough to say,”You are an idiot, Harry but for a totally different reason. You know what Gillian Anderson said? He said,’the best relationships - the ones that last - are frequently the ones rooted in friendship.’ and it’s true. So I say it was best not to rush things because you got to know him, had the privilege of being friends with him before becoming something more.”

“Wow. How did I get so lucky having such a wise mum?” Harry asks, giving Anne a fond smile.

Anne flips her hair over her shoulder. “Well, your mum is one amazing woman.”

Harry rolls his eyes but smiles anyways. “Don’t flatter yourself mum.”

They share a laugh and Harry leaves the room. He pops his head back in the room. Anne looks up from her book. “Mum.”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Thank you for everything.”

Anne smiles and puts a hand over her chest, a hand over her heart. “It’s no problem, baby.”

***

“Alright so this is the plan.” Harry addresses to the group surrounding him, each holding out a letter that spells out,’Will U Go 2 Prom W/ Me Lou ?’. “Louis has biology next so he’ll come in this direction, and before he takes a left, you guys will call out to Louis if he doesn't see you, and when he notices the sign - and me - well, I guess thats’ up to him, isnt it. any questions?” Nobody raises their voice or their hands so Harry claps his hands together and says,”Alright. so let’s get started.”

Harry checks his watch. About two more minutes and then Louis would arrive. He turns to Niall, Liam, and Zayn, waves of ice cold nervousness washing over him. “Guys, I’m scared.”

“There’s nothing to be scared about.” Niall says, adjusting the poster board in his hands. “He’ll say yes. And then you guys will be able to run off into the sunset together.”

Harry groans. “ I haven't even thought about running into the sunset.”

“Harry, you're just overthinking it. It'll come naturally.” Zayn says, trying to calm down Harry’s nerves. Harry checks his watch. Less than sixty seconds left.

“Everyone into positions.” Harry yells. Everybody shuffles their feet, trying to get to their spots before Louis comes. The passersby turn to see why there is such noise. They see the sign and all their jaws drop, their eyes grow wide and their eyebrows shoot up. Harry hear a few people squeal and cooing,”awwww” and “how cute”. Harry smiles to himself. Hopefully Louis thinks so too. They stand there for what felt like hours, more students passing by, the emptier the hallways. Harry checks his watch. Two minutes has passed by.

“Are you sure Louis will come this way?” Nick asks. Harry nods, hoping he seems certain when in reality he is feeling absolutely unsure.

“I’m sure. He’ll come. Just wait a little longer.”

“Maybe you should text him.” Nick suggests. Harry holds the poster board between his lanky legs and reaches for his phone in his pocket. His tongue stick out as he types feverishly on his screen.

_boo where r u? im waiting for you by the corner. yk so i can walk u 2 biology :D xx._

Harry’s phone buzzes as soon as he pressed send.

_sorry hazza i had to get to class early today. my mum doesnt want any more tardies on my report card. so so so sorry hazza D: xxxxx._

Disappointment and sadness fills Harry’s insides. He was ready for this, ready to ask Louis, ask him to prom, ask him to be Harry’s boyfriend, all of the above, it didn't happen. Harry is afraid it will never happen. He looks up from his phone and announces to the group. “I’m so sorry guys but Louis isn’t coming. Like at all. Sorry for wasting your time. Thank you for coming at all.” Everybody hands Harry their poster boards, _I’m sorry’s_ and _you’ll get your chance_ and _it’s ok_ and more comforting but not registering words were sent to Harry. The remaining people were his best mates.

Liam notices the grim look on Harry’s face and says,“Harry don't give up. You still have a week and a half to do this.”

Harry sighs frustratedly. “I know I know. I just get so impatient sometimes.”

“Mate you got nothing to worry about. Even if you ask him a day late he would say yes.” Niall says.

Liam looks at his watch. “Guys, we have to get to class before the tardy bell rings.”

The three boys walk on. Zayn turns around, noticing how Harry isn’t by his side. “You coming?”

Harry shakes his head. “You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up with you in a bit.”

Zayn takes a step back, obviously not wanting to leave Harry alone. Harry nods his chin to the buildings, indicating to go. Harry gives Zayn a small smile, hoping he’d understand that he’ll be ok. Zayn nods and turns around.

They all walk to their next class except for Harry. Harry stands there until the tardy bell rang.

***

All throughout the week, Harry tries and fails asking out the one and only boy in the school who isn't going to the prom. He gave Louis a football that says,”prom?” written on it. Louis shook his head and pushed it away without a second glance, telling Harry he already has enough footballs in his backyard. “I dont need to break any more windows.” Louis had said, with a cute giggle escaping his lips. Harry wrote “Will you go to prom with me, boo?” Harry flicked the paper towards Louis’ direction but it slid under the wrong desk. Caroline Watson opened the note, frowned, wrote on the paper, refolded the note, and handed the paper to a flushed Harry. “I thought you were gay? And anyways I already have a date. Thanks for asking though! xxx.” She wrote. Harry blushed a deeper shade of red and just gave her a weak smile. Harry even ordered pizza and written,”Prom?” on the inside of the cardboard box. Too bad Louis’ eyes were glued to the television and not the box.

Now Harry will try another time. One _last_ time to be more specific. He bought two tickets, and honestly if he gets cockblocked or interrupted or a comet hits the earth, he is seriously the unluckiest guy on the earth.

“Good luck, Harry.” Liam gives Harry a pat on the back, a little harder then Harry would’ve expected. Harry thinks that Liam might be as nervous as he is.

“Ok. Ok. Ok. I can do this.” Harry says. He takes deep breath after deep breath and he sees Zayn rolling his eyes.

“C’mon you don't have forever.” Zayn says, quite aggravated.

Niall gives Harry a shove and Harry stumbles over his own feet. The nerves is causing him to be even clumsier than usual.

“You can do this, Harold. Just seven words. Seven word that will leave your mouth and it would be all over.” Harry mumbles to himself. He wrings his hands, sweat pooling his palms, the corners of the prom tickets poking out of Harry’s pocket.

Harry walks up to Louis and Stan. Louis’ face lights up and Stan gives an all-knowing smile towards Harry.

“Well, looks like you boys have lots of catching up to do.” Stan gathers his things, gives Harry a quick wink and leaves without another word.

“That was odd.” Louis says, staring off after Stan.

Harry fixes his hair subconsciously. Does he look alright? Is he blushing? Is he sweating? He’s not sure if he’s even breathing. “Ummm yeah. Quite weird. So listen, I want to go to prom.”

Ack, those weren’t the words that Harry wanted to say. Although the topic were across those lines so Harry wouldn't consider it a loss. Not really.

“What?!” Louis shrieks. “You want to go to prom?”

Harry bites his bottom lip. He nods.

Louis’ bewildered face turns to acceptance. Louis puts his hands on top of Harry’s, the warmth spreading from Harry palm to his wrist to his entire upper body all the way to his toes. How is it that one person can make you feel so much by the barest use of words? The little brush of his fingertips? Louis gives Harry’s hand a squeeze, and Harry finds it harder to breathe.

“That’s great. If you want to go then go.” Louis smiles softly and Harry feels himself melting.

“It’s just...I don’t want to be the outsider since Liam is going with Sophia and Zayn is going with Perrie and-”

Louis holds up a hand and Harry quiets down. “Are you asking me to the prom?”

Harry, nerves filtering between his brain and thoughts, fumbles with his words. “I mean yeah I am but it’s alright if you don’t want to go but I already bought two tickets so that’d be a waste of money but you know I can always go with my mum or something-”

Louis bursts out laughing and Harry is put a bit at ease. Hopefully he isn't laughing _at_ Harry but _with_ him. “You’re just so adorable.” Louis wraps his small hand at the back of Harry’s neck and pulls him into a hug. Harry closes his eyes and buries his face on Louis’ shoulder. “Of course I would go to the prom with you. Forget what I said about prom before. It would be the craziest, the wildest night we are ever going to have in our last few months of teenage years. And I’m glad that even if going to prom was the worst decision of my life, I’m glad that I’ll spend that night with you.” Harry nods, not wanting his words to ruin the moment.

Louis lets go, the back of Harry’s neck still feeling the ghost of Louis’ warmth. Harry huffs out a sigh of relief. “So where are the tickets?”

“In my pocket.” Harry says, as if it were obvious.

“May I see it? How much did it cost?” Louis asks.

Harry takes out the two tickets from his pocket. “It costs 30 bucks but that’s not important right now-”

“30 bucks? Holy shit Harold. For both? That’s 60 dollars out of your wallet. That is a lot of money. I’ll pay you back i swear-”

Harry shakes his head. “It’s fine Louis but that’s not what I want to talk about-”

“Harry you have no idea how guilty I feel right now. I need to pay you back. I only have five dollars in my pocket but I’ll pay the rest sometimes next we-”

“Louis will you be my boyfriend?”

Louis, gaping at Harry like he grew three extra heads, shocked at the question. “I - you - wait, what?”

Harry blushes. He fumbles with his words again. Of course. Whenever he needs words most, he uses too much of them. “I just-Louis I liked you since practically since the beginning and I finally have the courage to ask you out and I thought asking you to prom would be the start of us you know? And I don’t know it’s alright if you don’t want to-”

The back of Harry’s neck started to grow cold but Louis places his palm there, the building ice and dread melts into heat, fire, and something close to ecstacity.

Their lips meet and Harry doesn’t know how or why Louis would do such a thing but Harry likes it. Harry loves it. Harry loves all of it. Harry loves how soft Louis’ lips are against his, how their breaths merge into one as they open their mouths, how Harry can feel Louis teeth slide against his lips as they kiss deeper and harder, and especially how they smile as they kiss.

Their lips slowly separate and Harry tries to catch his breath, Louis practically taking it all away. “Wow.” Harry says, voice raspy.

“Do you have your answer now?” Louis asks, smiling fondly.

Harry can't contain his growing smile. His huge smile hurts his cheeks and he’s afraid it might split his face in half. “The answer to what?”

Louis leans in to kiss Harry again and Harry doesn't even remember what he asked because _he is kissing Louis he is kissing Louis he is kissing Louis_. Louis places both palms on Harry’s chest, a fire burning a hole through Harry’s shirt, and he leans his forehead against Harry’s. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend, you dork.”

Harry leans in to give Louis a kiss on the nose when he hears Niall screaming. He turns around to see Niall jumping and screaming. Niall runs up to passersby and points to Harry and Louis. “They're official! After all these years they're finally official!” Niall pumps his fist in the air in joy. Liam and Zayn stand, laughing on the sidelines.

"It seems we have a fan.” Louis says.

“I would be a fan of us too.” Harry says.

***

“Mum, I’m going to be late.” Harry says.

“Louis would wait. Anyways, you haven’t even put on your cologne.” Anne says holding up a bottle filled with brown-gold liquid.

Harry dodges the air when Anne sprays. "Mum, Louis loves the way I smell so I prefer not to spray any cologne. Not even a tiny dash of it."

"I’m sorry Harry you should've told me that before." Anne rushes to the kitchen and rummages inside the refrigerator.  "Where is the boutonniere?”

“Here.” Gemma says, boutonniere dangling from her fingers.

The doorbell rings and Anne squeals. “That must be Louis!”

“Mum, you make it seem like you haven’t seen him before.” Gemma says.

“She’s just excited.” Harry says.

Anne opens the door and Harry is speechless. Louis’ tan skin and his curvy body seemed to glow in his light grey tuxedo. The white rose on the boutonniere in the palm of his hand makes Louis’ eyes stand out.

“Wow.” Harry says, awestruck.

Louis looks at Harry, eyeing him from head to toe. His jaw slightly dropped. “Wow.”

Anne covers her mouth with her hands and squeals of excitement. Gemma smiles fondly at the two boys awestruck. “C’mon boys. You guys must put on the boutonniere sometime right?” Gemma says.

Gemma hands Harry the boutonniere and he takes it with shaky hands. Anne grabs the camera and snaps photos of the two young boys, unable to stop herself from containing her smile.

Harry struggles with the boutonniere, trying not to poke Louis with the needle, only ending up poking himself.

“Ow!” Harry remarks in pain. He checks his forefinger, luckily not bleeding, only stinging.

Louis grimaces, as if Harry’s pain were his pain as well. Louis checks Harry’s finger and Harry feels sparks and electricity flying everywhere. He feels as if he and Louis are the only two people on the planet.

Louis kisses Harry’s forefinger, his soft lips against Harry’s skin, and the skin where Louis presses his lips at prickles for a different reason. Harry’s finger prickles for a _better_ reason. Louis gently pulls the boutonniere out of Harry’s hand and says,”I’ll help you. Ok first you position the boutonniere.”

Louis continues to instruct Harry, placing his finger and palm at the right places as he does, the warmth Harry’s skin every time Louis touches him is now burning, Harry practically choking on the smoke.

“And there you go.” Louis says, patting his chest.

Harry clears his throat, hoping it wasn't obvious that he didn't pay attention to a single word Louis has said. “Thank you Louis.” Harry says, his voice raspy.

With a cheeky smile, Louis positions his boutonniere against Harry’s chest. “And now your turn.” As he pins the flower to Harry’s lapel, Louis smiles and silently communicates with his eyes. _You look beautiful._

Harry smiles admiringly back, sending a quiet message back. _Looking quite beautiful yourself._

Louis smiles, crinkles at the corner of his eye. Once the boutonniere is finished, Anne jumps in and says,”Alright picture time!”

Louis holds Harry’s waist and Harry holds Louis by the shoulder, pulling him close.

“Say cheese!” Anne says, snapping the photo.

“Cheese!” Harry says happily.

“Macaroni and cheese!” Louis mischievously adds.

Anne takes at least another twenty photos before Harry checks the time. “Oh god! We’re going to be late!”

“It’s fine Harry. Better to arrive pretty and late than ugly and early.” Louis says.

“Well, you’re already pretty no matter what.” Harry says, wrinkling his nose.

Louis puts his hand over his heart, endeared by Harry’s charms. “Awwwwww.” Louis pulls Harry into a kiss, Gemma pretending to vomit and Anne smiling fondly at the boys.

The two boys separate, not wanting to but having to. They say their goodbyes to Anne and Gemma.

Louis holds Harry’s hand to the car, opens the passenger door like a true gentleman, and they drive.

“You know my mum wants me to go back so she can take photos of us.” Louis says, voice filled with caution.

“Oh it’s fine. I love seeing your family.” Harry says.

Louis nods all-knowingly. “And they love you.” They exchange quick smiles before Louis pulls the car into the parking space and turns off the engine.

Wild and loud eruptions of comments and compliments and the snapping of pictures and hugs from all family members welcome Louis and Harry as they open the front door. They take quick pictures, most with each other, some with Louis’ sisters, all with big smiles. Harry quickly hugs all of them tight and leaves out the door in a jiffy.

Louis drives to the gymnasium, which is where the prom is held. Pulsingly loud music throbs outside, vibrating through Harry’s body. Neon lights shine through out all the open windows. Louis grabs hold of his hand and asks,”Ready?”

Harry nods, giving Louis’ hand a soft squeeze. “Ready.”

They hand their tickets to the toll booth attendant and he opens the door for the couple. “Have fun you guys.”

"We will.” The couple say in unison.

The room is filled with stifling heat, reeking of punch, sweat, and a little bit of alcohol in the air. The music is so much louder inside, pulsing inside Harry’s ribs and eardrums. White balloons glued to the walls, fake snow litter the ground, and smoke comes from a smoke machine, giving the place more of a haunting feel. People all around, dancing, laughing, singing, drinking punch, raising their glasses, and just for one more night, everybody is young again.

Harry feels a clap on his back and a hot breath in his ear. “Hey!” Harry turns around to see Niall, Liam, and Zayn with their dates, Barbara, Sophia, and Perrie. “Nice of you two to finally show up!” The music pounds louder and harder, and Harry has to yell for everybody to hear what he has to say.

“Sorry! Got held up with the family!” Harry says, smile loud and proud on his face.

“C’mon boys! Let’s dance!” Perrie says, Sophia and Barbara nodding and agreeing. They take their dates’ hands and pull them onto the dance floor.

Harry gives Louis a smile and Louis says,”Let’s go.”

Louis clasp onto Harry’s hand and they never let go, even as the music becomes faster and louder and the hot and sweaty bodies bump into theirs’ and itchy fabric from dresses that touch their skin is as irritating as it can get, it is so hot, so exquisitely hot. Just being with Louis is enough for Harry to feel as if he’s in a fire.

The music slows down to a calmer but still upbeat song and Harry asks Louis if he wants punch.

“Yes, I would love some punch, love.” Louis stands on his tiptoes and gives Harry’s cheek a kiss. Harry can’t seem to stop smiling ever since he got with Louis.

Harry walks to the food table and he greets Sophia. Harry fills the two plastic cups with purple liquid.

“So you and Louis seem to have the time of your lives.” Sophia says with a small smile.

Harry nods, his sweaty forehead already starting to dry, his greasy, droopy curls flopping over his eyes. “Yeah, it’s great. How’s your dancing with Liam?”

Sophia bursts out laughing. “He was having a dance off with Niall. You should've seen it. In the last round, Niall did the robot and Liam did the worm. It was an automatic win for him.”

“You are one lucky girl.” Harry says, imagining Niall losing explicitly and Liam pumping his fists in the air, a victorious gesture.

“And you are one lucky guy.” Sophia says looking at the crowd of dancers surrounding Louis, laughing and clapping to the music. “Finding someone who loves you just as much as you love them. And at such a young age too. I believe that comes once in a lifetime.” Sophia gives Harry one last smile, a wink, and leaves him at the table alone.

Harry grabs hold of the two plastic cups in his hands, hoping he won't spill any liquid on his expensive boots or expensive polyester pants.

The music cuts short and sounds of bewilderment comes from the audience. Nick, on stage and in front of a mic stand, lightly taps on the microphone. “Testing, testing, one two three.” Slight feedback spreads across the room and Harry winces. “Sorry about that. Just for your information this wasn’t originally what we planned. We were about to gather everyone around and do the macarena but-” Shouts and boos come from the crowd. Nick shrugs. “Ok we’ll do the macarena after this one last thing. A lot of you requested for prom king and queen. This was all last minute. We asked some of you to nominate at least three boys and three girls. And the prom committee has voted on those three people.” Cal walks on stage and hands Nick an envelope. Nick opens it. “The prom queen is...Eleanor Calder!” Loud screams and clapping erupts and Eleanor reaches the stage and Harry still hasn't reached Louis yet. “The prom king…” Nicks face twists. Just as Nick opens his mouth to say the name, Louis turns around and catches Harry eyes. They exchange smiles and harry feels himself melting on the spot, feels as if he and Louis are the only two in the room, feels the silent I love you’s running in his bloodstream. “Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry stops, dumbfounded. The spotlight hits Louis square in the face and he squints at the light. With the help of his friends, Louis is pushed onto the stage.

“And there you have it folks. The king and queen of prom.” Nick says.

A girl from the crowd shouts,”King and queen dance!” and Harry wonders when the heck he will be able to hand his boyfriend his cup of punch.

“Alright. The people want what they want. Go dance you two.”Nick says, getting quickly off the stage, not wanting to be in Louis’ presence any longer.

Louis looks absolutely lost and Harry wants to help him. Louis looks left and right, behind and in front of him, maybe looking for someone to hold onto, maybe looking for an exit, maybe looking for Harry. Harry, as if being pulled by a red string, he slowly walks to the small circle surrounding Louis and Eleanor. Louis obviously doesn’t want to be there and Eleanor looks like she can think of ten more people she can dance with. But she holds onto Louis’ shoulder and hand as if she had no other choice.

They awkwardly sway back and forth. They look anywhere but each other. When Louis’ back is turned, Eleanor is faced in Harry’s direction. She looks over Louis’ shoulder and her eyes widen as if she came up with an idea. Eleanor whispers in Louis’ ear and Harry clenches his teeth. Louis turns around as Eleanor points in Harry’s direction. Louis smiles and his body loosens, his entire frame free from tension. Louis turns around and whispers in Eleanor’s ear. She nods at whatever he says. Louis walks into the opposite end of the crowd while Eleanor walks to Harry.

“Wha-what’s happening?” Harry asks, confused as Eleanor takes his hand, pulling him to the center of the dancefloor. And what the heck is Louis doing on the other side of the dancefloor?

“I’m not Louis’ queen, nor is he my king.” Eleanor smiles at Harry and Harry realizes how beautiful people are when they smile. “You’re each others’ king and queen.”

Eleanor lets go and Harry turns around only see Louis was right behind him. Louis holds out his hand for Harry. “May I have this dance?”

Harry takes Louis hand and says,”Yes, yes you may.”

Harry holds Louis’ waist and hand and tries to dance and do fancy twirls to the music but all he does is trip over his own feet. Louis laughs and shakes his head fondly at his dorky boyfriend. “Just sway Harry, just sway to the music.”

Harry nods and the corners of his lips turn up embarrassingly. Louis places his head on Harry’s chest and Harry holds him tight, perfectly fitting like puzzle pieces. Harry sees Eleanor dancing with -he assumes- her boyfriend. So thats where Louis went off to.

Louis nuzzles his nose on Harry’s chest and Louis says,”I’m so glad you asked me out to prom.”

“Why?”

“Because I get to have one of the best nights with you.” Louis says, voice dreamy, words drawn out slow.

The song ends too soon and the music changes to the macarena. Everybody raises their glass and forms their own dancing groups.

“Do you want to do the macarena?”Louis asks, voice quiet. Harry shakes his head.

“I just want to stay like this with you. Just for a little bit.” Harry closes his eyes.

“Stay like this forever?” Louis asks. Harry nods, filling himself up with the warmth of Louis, the smell and voice and skin and touch and the breaths of Louis Louis Louis.

Harry holds Louis tighter. “You know I was afraid that I wasted all my years yearning for you instead of being with you. I thought I was too late.”

“It’s never too late, Harry.” Louis lifts his head and smiles, the happiness reaching up to his grey eyes. “Never.”

“So we can start now?” Harry asks.

“Start what?”

“Start forever. I want to start forever with you. I want you to be my forever.” Harry says, heart pounding faster in his rib cage, his blood pressure rising, afraid of the consequences from the words he said, from the confession he’s spoken.

Louis crinkles his nose, the way Harry always adores. “You’re such a sap.” Louis stands on his tiptoes and Harry bends down and their lips meet.Louis whispers,”I’ll be your forever. As long as you be mine’s.”

“We’ll be each other’s forever.” Harry concludes.

And if Harry had to spend forever with one person, if his forever were one person and one person only, he’s glad that person is Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!! feel free to leave any feedback or comments or feels in my inbox! personal apology if this was cheesy af!!! once again, thank you guys so much for reading this ily <333


End file.
